Entremeses
by AureaAspen
Summary: Draco le apuntó con la varita. Harry le miró con horror. ¿Qué pretendes? Si estuvieras en la clase de astronomía, sabrías que para montar un telescopio mágico se necesita un hechizo. Serie de viñetas.
1. Tan cerca y tan lejos

_**ENTREMESES**_

**1 - Tan cerca y tan lejos**

A él le gusta mirar a la gente. Y no es ningún secreto que le gusta que le miren a él. Le encanta que se lo coman con los ojos. Y luego le gusta sonreír y decir con esa sonrisa _Ey, mira todo lo que quieras, pero no me tendrás jamás_. Y esa persona ya puede hacerlo todo, pero él siempre cumple su palabra. Aunque sea una palabra silenciosa.

Sí. Él no ha estado con nadie aún. Pero al contrario que para el resto de los habitantes del planeta, no haber conocido mujer u hombre no le hace parecer una persona frígida. Paradójicamente, le hace ser un alguien impar. Lo cual consigue hacer a la gente babear más.

Es como esas cosas que en todos los demás quedarían como una patada en el culo, pero que cuando la hace cierta persona se convierte en más que una genialidad. Pero eso sólo lo consiguen algunas personas.

Y él es una de ellas.

Pero aunque ha conseguido que hasta las personas más frías, más impasibles se fijen en él. Vuelvan la cara al verle pasar. Hay una persona con la que aún no lo ha conseguido. Sólo una.

_**C.E. **_

No suele fijarse en la gente. Porque no le gusta que se fijen en él. No es de esas personas a las que les gusta ser el centro de atención. No. Lo que en realidad le gusta es pasar desapercibido. Ser invisible. Lástima que no pueda ir a todas partes con su capa de invisibilidad.

Pero más lástima es que no pueda mirar a esa persona. No por falta de costumbre, no porque no quiera. Es que si lo hiciera sería demasiado notado. Él que se hace el despistado, el que parece que nunca está en el suelo. Sí, efectivamente, si de repente se quedara mirando a alguien se notaría. Y mucho. Para su desgracia.

De modo que se conforma en mirar de reojo. En echar miradas en plan distraído, como si mirara hacia otro lugar. En soñar con un _quizá…_

_**C.E. **_

Así que cuando se encuentran esas dos personas. Esos dos chicos con sentimientos comunes y a la vez desconocidos. Se hace el silencio. Y ya no existe nada más. Ellos. Solos los dos en un lugar lleno de gente.

Uno mira fijamente al frente. Otro agacha la cabeza y hace que no ve. Se dirigen el uno al otro. Como imanes. Se atraen como polos opuestos, como una presa a su cazador. Se atraen como las tentaciones atraen al hombre. Y se necesitan. Como si fueran pez y agua, pájaro y aire. Necesitan tocarse, sentirse. Aunque sea a través de sus ropas. Aunque sea sólo un roce de manos infantil.

Pero pasan de largo. Uno al lado del otro. A la vez tan cerca y tan lejos.

Y nada más pasar, el chico al que le gusta mirar se gira. Y observa al otro. Suspira y por un momento sus ojos pierden la frialdad que le caracteriza. Y nota como bajan sus barreras y su corazón se estremece y en su garganta se le atragantan las palabras que quiere gritar. Pero no grita. Y calla. Y se vuelve y sigue caminando. Y se queda a la mitad, siempre a la mitad.

Lo que no sabe es que, justo después de pasar de largo, el chico distraído se para. Se para y se voltea. Lentamente. Y le mira. Le ve alejarse. Anhelo, tortura, afán, deseo, ansia, empeño. Se siente tentado a correr tras el chico que continúa recorriendo el pasillo en silencio. Majestuoso, sublime. Y siente que se muere estamparle contra una pared. Y besarle. Besarle hasta dejarle sin aliento.

Pero no lo hace. Es un león, pero toda su valentía y coraje se esfuma en presencia de la serpiente. Pero es que la serpiente se siente tan perdida como el león.

Y también deja pasar su oportunidad. Y marcha hacia delante.

Y de vez en cuando se giran. No quieren seguir caminando. Pero lo hacen. Y sienten que se alejan cada vez más. Y en un súbito acierto. En un momento de inspiración, se miran a la vez. Y como no han chocado sus cuerpos, lo hacen sus miradas. Y se ven al uno al otro, como no se han visto jamás. Y se sonrojan. Un descarga de electricidad. Desvían la mirada y continúan con su caminar.

Y entonces sonríen para sí, con los ojos, con los labios, sintiendo sus piernas temblar. No se giran de nuevo, pero se prometen un _quizás_.

Se juran _volver a mirar_.

* * *

Y aquí estoy de nuevo con otra de mis ideas. Espero que les guste. Y prometo terminar las demás historias.

_**AureaAspen**_


	2. Black, tenía que ser

**_ENTREMESES_**

**2 – Black, tenía que ser**

Cuando Severus Snape se dio cuenta de la verdad, todo su mundo, todos sus esquemas, se vinieron abajo.

Es curioso como las personas anhelan aquellas cosas que saben que no van a obtener. Que por mucho que se esfuercen, que por mucho que quieran, nunca van a conseguir. Esas cosas inalcanzables. Que las ves, pero que no las puedes tocar. Esas cosas, que son más que perversiones, son seducciones al alma.

Sirius Black es una de esas cosas.

Porque Sirius Black es una tentación. Una trampa para un mortal. Una incitación a dejarte caer en el pecado. Porque Sirius Black, en sí mismo, es un pecado. Un vicio que no tiene cura. Una adicción. Un hechizo que no tiene contra hechizo. Una maldición de la que no quieres librarte. Y es que Sirius Black, lo mires por donde lo mires, es la excitación en estado puro.

Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, es capaz de escapar a sus encantos durante mucho tiempo. Y Severus Snape ha durado. Lo ha intentado. ¡Por Slytherin que sí! Pero finalmente, ha caído.

_**C.E. **_

Cuando lo ve, cuando se acerca a él de frente, Severus lo procura. Procura que no se le note demasiado. Ni el temblor de sus rodillas, ni el estremecimiento de sus manos, ni el tropiezo de sus pies. Pocas veces lo consigue. Siempre se le acaban cayendo las cosas al suelo. Y entonces Black lo ve y le sonríe socarrón.

Pareciera que conoce lo que piensa. Parece que lo sospecha. Es como si supiera exactamente todo lo que le ocurre a Severus. Y porqué le ocurre.

Con esos ojos grises, que saben más de lo que dicen. Con esa sonrisa bribona, con la que es capaz de derrumbar mil murallas si se lo propone. Con esa forma de andar tan jodidamente sexy. Y con esa forma de hablar y articular. El deje chulesco, la media sonrisita, que más que hablar parece que está follando contigo.

¿Cómo alguien puede resistirse a tan cruel incentivo¿Podrías tú? Porque Severus no.

_**C.E. **_

Sin duda, es un problema. Un maldito y perverso problema del demonio. ¿Por qué él¿Por qué justamente él? No, por supuesto, no puede ser otro. Sólo él. ¡Pero porqué!

_Porque es endiabladamente irresistible. Por eso._

Severus se deja caer en su sitio favorito en la biblioteca. Allá, justo detrás de la estantería dedicada a los libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en la última mesa. Al lado de la Sección Prohibida al final de la biblioteca, fuera del alcance de los ojos indiscretos de Madame Pince.

No abre los, en su opinión, aburridos libros de clase. No los necesita. Podría hacer los deberes con los ojos cerrados. Estudia varios niveles por debajo del suyo. _Degradante, frustrante._ Ya ha pedido repetidas veces que le dejen subir de curso. Se lo han negado. _Definitivamente insultante._

Pero lo que es más insultante aún son los continuos e incesantes ruidos procedentes de la estantería de al lado. La que corresponde a Pociones. Esos perennes gemidos que se te clavan en el oído, que te erizan la piel. Que hacen que se te suba un cosquilleo por el estómago y que te entren ganas de ver. Y entonces, como movido por un resorte, Severus se levanta. Con cuidado, sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido. Deslizando los pies, acariciando el suelo, respirando sin respirar. Como buena serpiente que es.

Severus llega al borde del estante. Se asoma. _¡Mierda¡Tenía que ser él!_ Severus se esconde, cierra los ojos. ¡Qué jodida suerte la suya! Severus vuelve a mirar. _¡Joder!_ Le está metiendo mano y bien metida.

Entonces los ojos se le van. Se pierde en lo que está viendo. Tan sensual, tan excitante, tan endiabladamente sexy. Severus no se da cuenta. No es consciente de nada. No nota el desagravio hasta que su mano llega ahí. Es una sensación increíble y si le mira, lo es aún más. _¡Por Salazar¡Oh, Dios¡Oh, sí! Maldita sea¡joder¡Ah!_ Y ya está, se acaba.

Severus se apoya en la estantería y suspira de placer. Es el mejor orgasmo que ha tenido jamás. Se da un golpe en la cabeza. Se recuerda a un elfo doméstico. _¡Mierda¡Black tenías que ser!_

_**C.E. **_

Pero lo peor no es que haya tenido un orgasmo viendo a una pareja morrearse. Ni que se haya fijado en el chico más que en la chica. Ni que se haya imaginado que él está en el lugar de la chica. Oh, no. Desde luego que no. Lo peor es que ese chico sea, nada más y nada menos, Sirius Black. _El putero y provocador de Black._

Porque todos sabemos como son los Black. Malditamente atractivos, jodidamente sexys e irresistiblemente irresistibles. Parece ser que han sido creados para atacar el sistema nervioso. Porque eso es lo que hacen. Romper el sistema nervioso y dejar al mundo a su merced. Y ahora yo pregunto¿quién no querría estar a su merced?

Severus Snape. Lástima que esté a punto de caer.

Y es que Severus tiene un defecto. Es terriblemente predecible. Tanto que lo único que tiene que hacer Sirius Black es esperarlo sentado en su mesa favorita de la biblioteca. _Allá, justo detrás de la estantería dedicada a los libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en la última mesa. Al lado de la Sección Prohibida al final de la biblioteca, fuera del alcance de los ojos indiscretos_ _de Madame Pince._

Y segundos después allí está. Severus Snape con la nariz ganchuda enterrada en un libro de _¡Oh, sorpresa!_ Artes Oscuras. Se sienta y no levanta la vista. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que le observan. Pero Sirius Black es demasiado Sirius Black para que nadie excluya su presencia. De modo que se hace de notar. ¡Y de qué manera!

— Muy bien, Quejicus¿te gustó el espectáculo?

Y mientras lo dice un pie _descalzo_ se desliza pierna arriba hacia la entrepierna de Severus. _¡Oh, mierda! Mierdamierdamierda. ¿Y ahora qué? _No se atreve a mirar. Y Sirius sonríe. _¿Conque esas tenemos, no? _Y el pie presiona el bulto que tiene bajo su alcance. Severus gime y se sonroja y su bulto crece. Y no sabe que ha ocurrido primero, porque su reacción ha sido tan rápida y tan intensa que le ha olvidado hasta cómo preparar una loción alisadora. No es que él la necesite, claro.

— ¿Y bien, Quejicus¿No me vas a contestar?

Y el pie vuelve a apretar. Se escucha otro gemido. La sonrisa de Sirius se agranda y Severus aún no se atreve a mirar. Porque sabe que si lo hace no va a resistir, se va a lanzar y ya no habrá nadie que lo pare, que le ayude a entrar en razón. Pero también sabe que Sirius Black no es de los que se rinden y no se irá hasta que consiga lo que quiere. Hasta que le humille hasta la saciedad. Y Severus no se quejará, porque en el fondo lo desea como no ha deseado nada en su vida.

Y le odia. Y se odia, a sí mismo, aún más. _Joderjoderjoderjoder y ¡diez veces joder!_

Entonces de repente, la presión se esfuma, desaparece. Y cuando Severus alza la vista, ya no hay nadie. Se ha esfumado. Y Severus no sabe si alegrarse o maldecirse. Aún así no tiene mucho tiempo para pensarlo, cuando unos dientes se cierran en torno a su clavícula y una mano se introduce por entre los pliegues de la túnica.

Es en ese momento cuando se da cuenta. Se percata de que siempre ha estado perdido, de que había caído cuando aún no sabía que había caído. Y se acaba el oponerse a la cruda realidad. Se acaban las consecuencias. Adiós a su autocontrol, hasta luego a sus formas, a la mierda su compostura, su saber estar, su reputación. Hola desenfreno, buenos días fogosidad, bienvenido frenesí.

Y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Y Severus lo sabe. _¡Y joder¡Le da igual!_

Y es que cuando Sirius te besa así no puedes pensar. Porque Sirius no besa, te folla con la lengua.

_**C.E. **_

Y ese es el comienzo y al mismo tiempo, el final de todo. Se convierte en encuentros a escondidas, a fugaces choques premeditados. Como por ejemplo, éste.

Se ven desde el extremo del pasillo. Sutilmente cambian la dirección de sus pasos. Se acercan. Se aproximan, cada vez más cerca. Y entonces chocan. A vista de uno es intencionado; a vista de otro, sin darse cuenta. Y parece, a ojos de los demás, una conversación hiriente. ¡Qué equivocados están!

Porque cuando uno dice:

— ¡Eh, Black¡Mira por dónde vas!

Y el otro le responde:

— ¡Mira tú, Quejicus!

Lo que en verdad dicen, lo que realmente quieren decir es:

— ¡Eh, Black¿Dónde?

— Donde siempre, Quejicus.

Y así es la historia. Engaños; cosas que son, pero que no son. Y así chocan un día y chocan otro. Y nadie sabe cuándo terminará.

Dónde, sí. Naturalmente.

_Allá, justo detrás de la estantería dedicada a los libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en la última mesa. Al lado de la Sección Prohibida al final de la biblioteca, fuera del alcance de los ojos indiscretos de Madame Pince. _

* * *

Gracias a Vampisandi y a Tinuviel Simbelmyne. Me alegra que os guste.

**_AureaAspen_**


	3. Si es que se quiere cambiar

_**ENTREMESES**_

**3 – Si es que se quiere cambiar.**

Hay veces que cuando Draco Malfoy pasa por el lado de Harry Potter se pregunta porqué. ¿Por qué tiene que meterse con él? ¿De qué sirve? ¿Acaso beneficia a alguien? Draco ha llegado a la conclusión de que no.

Desde que era pequeño le han enseñado como debe comportarse. Que debe decir a cada momento. A quien le conviene caerle bien. Y a quien tiene que despreciar. Durante toda la vida, desde que tiene uso de razón, ha seguido esas reglas sin desviarse lo más mínimo. Creyendo que son las verdaderas, creyendo que con ellas alcanzaría algo. Cualquier cosa que, cuando llegara el momento, necesitara.

Pero no ha sido así. A pesar de que ha continuado las instrucciones que le instruyeron desde pequeño. A pesar de que no estuviera de acuerdo con algunas. A pesar de que… no le hicieran feliz. Él las ha mantenido, porque pensaba que era lo correcto. Porque creía que era lo que debía hacer. Lo que se esperaba de él. Ahora ya no está tan seguro.

Pero han tenido que pasar cosas. Muchas cosas para que Draco Malfoy se diera cuanta de sólo unas cuantas.

Draco aún recuerda aquel día en el que le tocaba ronda en la torre de astronomía. Después de que El-que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado fuera derrotado por Potter y de nuevo se hubiera reinstaurado el curso en Hogwarts. Pansy se había escaqueado y le había tocado hacer la vigilancia a él sólo. Caminaba a lo largo del pasillo pensativo, cuando escuchó ruidos en la parte alta de la torre. De modo que subió hasta arriba y lo que encontró le desconcertó.

Allí estaba Potter, intentando montar un telescopio para ver, supuso Draco, las estrellas. Lo cierto es que el moreno no estaba montando bien el aparato, cada vez que intentaba colocar las piezas, éstas se caían al suelo y se desmontaba de nuevo. A la cuarta vez que le ocurrió, estando él delante, no pudo evitar reírse.

— ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— La pregunta es: ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo en tu torre— Draco se acercó a al Gryffindor y miró las diferentes partes del instrumento desperdigadas por el suelo. Luego desvió la mirada al chico—. ¿Y bien?

— Estoy terminando un trabajo de astronomía. Para… para… ¡la profesora Vector! ¡Sí eso es!—exclamó el chico rápidamente.

Draco negó con la cabeza y dijo:

— Tú no das astronomía Potter. Y es profesora Vector y da aritmácia. Sinistra es la de astronomía— sonrió Draco con burla.

Draco vio como Harry ponía una mueca y asentía con resignación.

— Muy bien, Malfoy. Me has pillado. Estoy terminando el trabajo de Neville. Ponme la detención que quieras y luego déjame seguir trabajando.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y le apuntó con la varita. Harry le miró con horror en el rostro.

— ¿Qué pretendes?

— Si estuvieras en la clase de astronomía, sabrías que para montar un telescopio mágico se necesita un hechizo— Entonces murmuró unas palabras y el telescopio se montó sólo, demostrando lo que afirmaba.

Harry se rascó la cabeza.

— Ya veo— asintió. Al punto le miró a través de sus gafas—. Supongo que debo darte las gracias.

Malfoy se hincó de hombros y se acercó a la barandilla. Harry tomó eso como vía libre para continuar. Mientras miraba las estrellas, Draco pensó. Y decidió arriesgarse a preguntar su duda.

— Potter.

Éste le miró expectante.

— ¿Puede alguien cambiar de parecer? ¿Puede alguien, de la noche a la mañana, tener otro concepto de la vida? ¿Amanecer completamente diferente? ¿Con otro punto de vista?

Draco miró con sus ojos grises a los verdes de Harry y esperó su respuesta. El moreno, sorprendido, lo pensó unos instantes. Y finalmente, respondió:

— Sin duda, la respuesta es sí— Desvió su mirada a las estrellas—. Yo creo que si alguien desea cambiar, puede hacerlo. Más tarde o más temprano, nunca se hace deshora para cambiar.

Draco asintió, estaba de acuerdo. Por fin lo estaba. Allí se acabaron sus dudas.

Desde ese día, las discusiones fueron remitiendo. Hasta que se quedaron en alguna mueca de disgusto o una mala cara o alguna frase crítica. Nada quedaba ya de las famosas peleas que habían caracterizado la rivalidad Malfoy-Potter.

Ahora, mientras le ve venir hacia él, Draco piensa en darle la vuelta a la hoja. En escribir un nuevo apartado de su vida, empezando por Potter. Piensa lo que puede decir o en saludarle o dar un asentimiento de cabeza. No hace nada de eso. Aún no.

Cuando Harry se cruza con él, Draco choca intencionadamente. Sus respectivos libros y hojas y plumas caen. Esparciéndose por el suelo. Harry se agacha de inmediato, susurrando lo que suena como _"¡Mierda!"._ Draco se le queda mirando y lentamente él también se agacha. Una vez lo han recogido todo en silencio, ambos se ponen en pie y se quedan mirando. El rubio es el primero en hablar:

— Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, Potter.

"_Gracias por todo, Potter"._

Palabras arrastradas, deje sarcástico, pero ni un pequeño tono de insulto en la voz. El moreno se echa a reír y le mira alzando las cejas.

— Lo tendré.

"_No hay de qué"._

— Vigila tus espaldas.

"_A partir de ahora te dejaré en paz"._

— Si tu me lo dices lo haré.

"_Eso estará bien"._

— Que esto no vuelva a pasar.

"_No quiero que vuelvas a salvarme, otra vez"._

El Gryffindor se le queda mirando y a la vez que sonríe, dice:

— Eso, no te lo puedo asegurar.

"_Eso, sólo depende de ti"._

Ambos sonríen. Que extraña conversación para decir "gracias". Menos mal que ambos hablan el mismo idioma.


End file.
